¡Legalizalo!
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: España no parará hasta conseguir algo del presidente ... algo muy importante para él


Allí estaba él

José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero

Presidente del gobierno de España.

Sentado frente a su maravilloso escritorio, en su sublime y lujoso asiento comprado en el mercadillo de la esquina ...

Rodeado de montañas de papeles desordenados e incomprensibles, llenos de asuntos y rollos del estado muy importantes y, para ser sinceros, sumamente aburridos.

Si ... alli estaba.

Tan majestuosamente sereno … como estaría un borracho en una disco.

Para resumir, digamos que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por culpa de cierta persona a su lado.

A su derecha, un chico, mirándolo con carita de perrito abandonado y brillantes ojos suplicantes. Mientras sentía su mirada taladrándole el cerebro, el chico retorcía sin piedad su "presidencial" camisa y tironeaba de ella de forma infantil y extremadamente estresante.

El presidente se empezó a preguntarse como era posible que no se cansara, que sus tirones fueran cada vez más frecuentes y que curiosamente estubieran en armonia y concordancia con el insufrible tic-tac del reloj (lastima que no estuvieran en tan nivel de armonia y concordancia con la cordura del presidente)

Zapatero suspiró por decimo tercera vez en la hora y media en la que habia tenido que soportar a este pesado. El asunto comenzo a volverse aun mas insoportable cuando cada tiron vino acompañado de un "por favor", con su correspondiente alargamiento de la letra "o", lo que provocó en el presidente el irrefrenable deseo de tirarse por un barranco (no sin antes coserle la boca al causante de su tormento y patear el trasero de Rajoi de paso …)

Zapatero le aguantó como pudo y junto sus triangulares cejas, formando una expresion de enojo (o formando dos montañitas muy picudas ... segun se mire ...)

- Por favor jefe ... ¿que le cuesta?

- Me costaria el enojo de todos los creyentes, obispos y la Iglesia catolica entera - respondio intentando calmarse.

- ¡Pero usted debe velar por la felicidad del país! ¡tiene que hacerlo!

- No es tan facil como parece.

- ¡Pero soy un país libre! ¡y democratico! ¡y supercalifragi- ...!

- ¡Me traerá problemas! ¿que diran los mas conservadores? Tengo que pensar antes de actuar y ...

- ¿Pero es que no se da cuenta? Lo importante es el amor y no quienes se aman. ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

¡Legalizalo!

¡Legalizalo!

¡Legalizalo!

¡Legalizalo!

¡Legalizalo!

**¡LEGALIZALO!**- insistio el español de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos verdes mientras se avalanzo sobre el presidente, estrujandolo como una boa constrictor.

- **¡ESTA BIEN! ¡maldita sea!** ¡¡bajate de mi!! Me rindo, ¿CONTENTO? A partir de ahora, año 2005, queda permitido en España el matrimonio entre las parejas homosexuales. ¡Que se casen, se amen, se besen, se violen! ¡lo que sea! pero por el amor de Dios ¡dejame en paz!

- ¡Que! ¿de verdad?_ ¿¡de verdad!? _¿¡después de tantos años de racismo y homofobia!? - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡¡ infinitas gracias!! **¡Lo amo!**

**-¡QUE! ¡¡Asi que era por eso ...!!**

-¿eh?

- ¡Pues no, España! Lo siento mucho. Se que es dificil de aceptar ... pero ...yo ... yo ... **¡Nuestro amor es imposible!**- Grito el presidente de forma dramatica, típica de los culebrones.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No es por usted! ... quiero decir ... que ... - de repente, el español se puso muy serio, con sus ojos fijos en nada en particular y con un adorable sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Silencio.

- ...

- ...

- **¡LOVINOOOOOOO! ¡LO CONSEGUI!**

El presidente puso una mano en su pecho, temiendo un infarto (y sordera permanente ... de paso). Sin embargo, España siguio gritando, ignorando este hecho, lleno de felicidad y júbilo.

El presidente solo observó espantado como el país que diriguia corria y daba brinquitos de alegria por el pasillo, rumbo a Italia, con un vestido de novia para su amado italiano bajo el brazo (a saber de donde y cuando lo sacó ... )

- ¡Lovino! ¡ya voy! siento haberte hecho esperar unos escasisimos siglos de nada ... literalmente.

Y asi, el agotado Zapatero lo vio alejarse a saltos con molestia (¿y el corazón partido? ... )

Suspiró de nuevo y frunció el ceño, agotado y cansado como nunca estuvo en la vida.

... ¿Sabias que si dibujas una raya recta bajo sus piramidales cejas puedes crear un triangulo equilatero perfecto?

... ¿Y que su antepasado inspiró a los Egipcios en la creacion de sus pirámides? ...

* * *

Si dudas de si exagero o no con las cejas del presidente, las cuales me espantan cada vez que las veo, aqui tengo la prueba: (arreglé los links)

http: // ldoreste . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 08 / zapatero1 . jpg (sin espacios)

http: // www . diarioya . es / store / zp,%20cejas . jpg

xDD

No es que le odie ni me caiga mal ... es solo que ... ¡Joder! hay que aprovechar la democracia para decir lo que venga en gana sin temor a encontrarme al ejercito frente a mi puerta mañana por la mañana!!! ...

... si se les ocurre poner dictadura de nuevo lo primero que hare sera borrar este fic, luego llorar ... después unirme a la revolucion ... (?)

Espero que zapatero no se moleste si lo lee, que va a ser que no ... porque saber que el presidente del gobierno viene a fanfiction a leer fics yaoi de hetalia seria lo mas raro y épico que haya visto en mi vida ...

Bueno, la idea de este cortito fic no fue totalmente original. Me dio la idea una tira del manga original de Hetalia, en donde España le dice a la otra Italia que se casara con él cuando sea mayor, entonces Italia romano se pone celoso y España dijo que se casaria con los dos xDD luego esperó a 2005, que es el año en que se legaliza en España el matrimonio homosexual y la adopcion xD

Aqui el link en ingles, no encontre en español:

http: // aph . starry-sky . com / nikkimanga9 . html

y mira esto:

http: // community . livejournal . com / hetalia / 2346589 . html lol


End file.
